Here Comes the Rest of Our Lives
by LittleMissSunshine613
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! Bella is pregnant & this is basically the story of her & Edward's journey to parenthood. This is my first attempt at writing, so please be kind & leave me reviews and let me know how to improve! Post Eclipse. BD never happened
1. Finding Out

Finding Out

"I'm pregnant."

The two words that I had been mustering up the courage to speak for about two weeks now finally escaped my lips. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I didn't know how he would react, and I wasn't exactly looking forward to figuring it out. I waited. Finally, I got impatient and had to look at him. His topaz eyes had a look about them that I'm not even sure how to describe. Confusion mixed with utter devotion.

"Say something? Anything?" I pleaded with him while gently stroking his clenched fist.

"You. Um. Bella, we talked about this. You can't be..." I cut him off before he finished the sentence.

"I know we talked about it, but apparently it is possible because it's happening!" I said those words a little bit more frantic than I meant to.

He broke eye contact with me and started staring blankly at the wall. I could tell that he was thinking about it. Trying to fit the puzzle pieces together, and getting frustrated with each passing second that he couldn't explain the mystery.

"Look, Edward." I tried to make my voice soft. "I don't know how it happened or why, and for the moment I really don't care. Please stop thinking so hard and just talk to me. Please."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. A baby? Two months of marriage and we're already having a child? And I thought I couldn't even have children. Hm. Love, I'm very happy about this. Honestly, I am. But I'm also extremely confused and a little bit worried. Can you understand that?" His fist was slowly easing up and his face wasn't so tight anymore. Talking things out always seemed to help him relax.

"Worried? Are you kidding me? I've been freaking out for the past two weeks. Thinking about becoming a mother. Getting huge. Actually _having_ the thing." I shuddered at the thought. My fear of giving birth accounted for approximately 50% of my reasoning behind never wanting children. The whole process was just gross and intolerable to think about. "And confused? Trust me Edward. I am beyond confused."

As soon as I finished speaking, he picked me up and placed me into his lap. He didn't say anything as he softly stroked my hair and pressed his lips against my forehead, and I knew why. He was absolutely, completely, and shockingly terrified. And I was scared too. After all, I was only 18 and was about to become a mother to a child that couldn't possibly exist. Yet, the child did exist and Edward and I were going to have to come to terms with this. As Charlie would say, we would both have to "man up", put on our brave faces, and prepare ourselves for the biggest challenge in our (or my) young lives.


	2. Month One

Month One

So, two weeks after I had told Edward the big news, we decided that it was about time we picked ourselves off of the floor, told our family, and set up a doctor's appointment. Alice already knew, thanks to her unusual gift, but she promised us that she wouldn't say a word to the other Cullens.

We were both still very scared, but our late night conversations had turned the fear into something else. Excitement, almost. Anticipation, apprehension. I'm not too sure of the correct word. We both decided that we didn't want to know the sex of the baby. Edward always liked surprises, and I just didn't want to spend the next 9 months reading baby name books cover to cover and obsessively decorating rooms. Alice, of course, already knew the sex of the baby, but she also saw that Edward & I didn't want to know and so she did the best she could to block it from Edward. Meanwhile, she assured me that she was taking care of decorating the baby's nursery and buying all of his/her outfits.

"Well, it's now or never I guess." I sighed as I hopped off of his lap and reached for his hand. It was stupid of us to just sit here and think about what everybody would say, and I was getting pretty antsy.

"Bella, please don't be nervous about telling them. They'll all be very excited, I can assure you that."

And with those final words, he pulled me down the stairs into the Cullen's huge dining room where they were all gathered. Rosalie looked impatient, annoyed even. But that neither surprised nor intimidated me. Emmett just smiled at me, but I could tell he was really confused about why Edward and I were calling a family meeting. That didn't surprise me either, 1) because Emmett usually was confused, and 2) I would also be pretty confused if I were in his situation. Esme and Carlise were deep in playful conversation and didn't seem to notice us walking in the room. Jasper looked worried, probably because he could sense how worried I was. I felt a little guilty for a second and gave him a sympathetic smile. And Alice was just sitting there, holding Jasper's hand and smiling smugly.

"Ahem" Edward cleared his throat in order to get everybody's attention. His hand was pressed against the small of my back and I suddenly felt really awkward, and even more worried about their reaction. "Bella and I have something of great importance that we need to share with you all. I'm not going to beat around the bush or anything, so here it goes. Bella and I are having a baby. She's pregnant." I couldn't help but smile at the sparkle in his topaz eyes as he said those words while he was struggling to contain a smile.

Instead of a parade of "congratulations" and hugs, there was a long and excruciatingly uncomfortable pause. It reminded me of when I had first broke the news to Edward. He leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Don't worry, they're all just as confused as we were."

Finally, Carlisle spoke. "Bella? Edward? Can I please speak to you in my office?" I couldn't quite figure out the look on his face. It was full of relief and a glimmer of happiness that he couldn't quite contain, which I thought was strange.

As soon as we left the dining room, I heard the rest of the Cullens quietly murmuring to each other. It made me even more uneasy inside. Edward and I sat down in the large leather sofa in Carlise's office while he sat across from us in an antique wooden chair.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you might sound a little bit weird, so you guys are going to have to bear with me. When you two first became a couple, I, being a doctor, became very curious about the dynamics of the relationship. Something like this had never happened before which made it all the more interesting. I started thinking about the possibilities. Would Edward have enough self control to keep the relationship alive? Is it possible for vampires and humans to be intimate? Have children even? And so for quite some time I researched and studied many ancient stories. I didn't believe it when I read it because it just seemed so bizarre, and that's why I never warned you two. But I read an old legend that put forth the idea that vampires can still father children with humans. This is because supposedly sperm still exists inside of you from your previous human life. I can't explain how that's possible, hopefully one day. I'm just telling you all this because I'm sure that you are both very confused."

I wasn't quite sure what to say. Apparently Edward didn't either. So the three of us just sat there in silent for a good 5 minutes or so until I finally decided to take initiative.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how confused we were about it actually. And it's not weird of you to do all that research. It's actually quite nice of you to take that time. Have I said thank you?" I was still trembling a little bit but an unmistakable smile of relief was now plastered on my face. Edward's face mirrored the same expression: excited, proud, with a hint of nervousness still apparent.

"Ditto everything that Bella just said. Really, thank you, Carlise."

When we left the room, the rest of the Cullens were waiting for us. This time, however, I was welcomed with a parade of hugs and kisses and "congratulations". Well, except for Rosalie who stayed quietly in the corner. I hadn't thought about how this news would effect her. After all, it's a well known fact that Rosalie wanted a baby more than anything else. I smiled at her while trying hard not to feel too guilty. All the while, my mind was preocupied with how on earth Charlie and Renee were going to take the news. I thought maybe we could wait just a little bit longer before telling them. I needed more preperation time for that.

The next day, Edward woke me up bright and early with the news that we were having our first doctor's appointment today. He sounded overly enthused, and although I was sleepy and annoyed, I couldn't help but smile at how proud Edward was. He rather forcefully pulled me off of the bed and then wrapped me in a warm (well, technically cold but figuratively speaking) embrace.

"You have no idea how happy I am about this, Bella. You have made my life complete in so many ways, and I will never be able to thank you enough. I love you so much. And that will never change."

With that, I got dressed, was forced to eat an apple, and got into Edward's volvo preparing myself for what was sure to be the worst doctor's visit ever. I groaned as the nurse called my name and motioned for Edward and I to join her in an exam room. She got basic information from me, weighed and measured me, gave me a gown, and told me that Dr. Klein would be in shortly. So for the next five minutes, I sat awkwardly on the exam table in that stupid gown, swinging my feet and staring intently at Edward in order to keep myself from throwing up. I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt very sick. I figured it was due to the fact that I was pregnant, and doctors offices in general always gave me an uneasy feeling. He caught me staring and just smiled in return. How could he be so cool about all of this? Why wasn't he freaking out?

As if reading my thoughts he said, "Bella, love. There's no reason to be nervous now. Just think of it as a check up for the baby. Except the baby isn't born yet and they have to do the check up through you. Nothing to be scared of. And Alice already told me that everything is fine, so there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

As soon as he finished that sentence, Dr. Klein came into the exam room. Carlisle had told us that he was one of the best OB/GYNs that he knew of, and so for now I was trusting Carlisle's judgement.

"I believe congratulations are in order!" A big smile covered his face as he began looking over my chart. And suddenly, it all became too much. I ran over to the metal sink and just threw up. I held my head in my hands, partially from being dizzy, but mostly from sheer embarrassment. Edward's cool hand touched the back of my neck, but I just couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Bella? Are you alright? You should probably sit down, love." The concern in his voice was making me even more embarrassed. I had just thrown up while in a pink gown, and now I couldn't speak. And Edward was pitying me. And Dr. Klein probably hated me. And my stomach still hurt. And I couldn't lift my head up. And all so suddenly, it had hit me that I was going to be a mother. Edward and I were having a kid and now it was all so real. Fortunatley, that thought process was interuppted.

"Don't worry about that, Bella! Happens all the time. I'll just get somebody to clean that up and we'll move to the next room. Edward, would you mind grabbing Bella's clothes and that dish over there, just in case? Meet me next door when you two are ready." Dr. Klein's understanding made me feel a little bit better about the whole situation. Maybe he didn't hate me after all. After he shut the door, I slowly lifted my head up

.

"I'm sorry, really. This is gross. And embarrassing. It just kind of hit me, you know? Like everything all at once. And I guess I don't have a very good gag reflex."

He laughed. He just stood there and chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I didn't know if I should be offended that he was laughing at me, but I wasn't.

"Trust me Bella. If I were human, I would have thrown up for that reason approximately two weeks ago."


End file.
